


Santa’s Stuck in the Chimney

by Insert_cool_username



Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Children, Fluff, I don’t know what to tag, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: This is essentially a sequel to the last one that I wrote.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060505
Kudos: 6





	Santa’s Stuck in the Chimney

**Author's Note:**

> This yet gain incredibly short because I am trying to catch up. Thank you for reading -m

Santa’s real and he’s… stuck in your chimney

Mike and Will had spent most of the night putting out presents and reminiscing about past Christmas’s. Which is what they were currently doing. They were sitting in their bed talking about their favorite childhood memories. Will‘s was when the party had had a movie marathon and ended up spending like 10 hours watching movies. Mike’s was when they all decorated colors row after.  
“Where’s Santa?” A voice asks from the door.  
“What?” Mike says.  
“Where’s Santa?” Rosa asks again.  
Mike and Will share a slightly panicked look.  
Will quickly comes up with, “He is um stuck in the chimney.”  
She looks very alarmed.  
“Are you going to help him?” She asks in a panicked way.  
“Of course, but we need you to go back to bed first,” Will says.


End file.
